


Tease

by freakshowsandcandy, KODii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Barebacking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Riding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowsandcandy/pseuds/freakshowsandcandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODii/pseuds/KODii
Summary: Momo read and edited this, she is amazing.





	Tease

     The rough thrusts rock [MC] back and forth against the frame beneath him, the cool metal digging into his skin. He grips onto it tightly as Julian continues his assault on [MC]'s backside. The older male is deathly silent, while [MC] is nothing more than a shaking, moaning mess struggling to remain on his knees. Julian stills without warning, allowing [MC] to gasp for breath and regain his bearings. Words of concern are on the tip of his tongue, though they're forced away when a hand winds its way into his hair and yanks. A mixture of pain-pleasure shoots down [MC]'s spine as his back arches, bringing him painfully closer to Julian. Julian's other hand grips tightly onto [MC]'s hip, holding him still.

"Just... Don't move." is all Julian says from behind gritted teeth. [MC] wants to question him - especially now that Julian's breathing grows heavy and his blunt nails begin to dig into his skin, grip tightening. The seconds begin to feel like eterneties then, and [MC] can't help but roll his hips back against Julian. Julian sucks in a harsh breath and his grip tightens further. He scolds the younger male - tells him to wait just a bit longer. [MC] can't wait, though, as his back and neck begin to ache from the position and he craves his release. He moves again, desperate for friction, and a curse is his response before he is roughly flipped onto his back and straddled by the other male. Julian's face is flushed a bright red and he avoids eye contact as he focuses on sinking down onto [MC]. [MC] moans at the sudden tight heat that envelops him.

Julian leans forward and rests his head on [MC]'s shoulder, just where neck meets shoulder. He breathes a shaky breath as he guides [MC]'s hands up to his hair.

"Pull. Just... pull. Please."

For a breif moment [MC] is confused. The feeling, however, quickly dissapates as an experimental tug is followed by a whimper from the older male, despite said male's attempt to hide it. Julian slowly lifts his hips before quickly pushing back down, causing [MC] to pull his hair again in reaction. He repeats the action over and over again, becoming more and more erratic as time passes. [MC] allows his hands to fall from the older's hair, instead opting to cling onto his shoulders. Julian digs his nails onto the smaller's arms, and [MC] bites him in retaliation. Julian yelps in pleasure at the feeling, freezing up in surprise. He can feel his face heating up in blush and attempts to hide his face in the crook of [MC]'s neck.


End file.
